Coke Conspiracy
by Scotty CF
Summary: Dr. Eggman infects the coke drinks with a new formula to control others, and Knuckles the Echidna finds himself in a wild adventure...
1. No Mistakes

**Knuckles the Echidna in: "Coke Conspiracy."  **

**Written by: C. E. Rodriguez**

**2003**

**Author's note: **Hello and welcome, my readers, near and far. This is a story unlike any that I have ever written before. It's a story that goes way back, all the way to the year 1994, a tale of Knuckles the Echidna. Back then, I didn't write stories like I do now, but I told my sisters the stories by speaking. So, after all these years, my sisters still remember the Knuckles story today, and I promised to write this for them. It will remain as the original story line, but I will have some extra things to make it a nice story in written style. Anyway, in this story, Knuckles finds himself in a wild adventure when Dr. Eggman Robotnik hatches a strange plan. After sending Metal Sonic to the McDonald's restaurant, the coke soft drink supply becomes infected with a formula for Eggman to control all who drink it. Knuckles is on the run, but even his friends and family are after him. This is the first story I ever had Billy the Echidna in, as far as I can recall, and a special guest star is Robocop, who was in the original story as well. Enjoy the tale, and buckle up!

= = = = = 

**Chapter 1: No Mistakes**

The morning sun appeared, peeking through a few silver clouds, and it gave a gold light to start the day. It was summertime, and the warmth of the sun will become hot at noonday. There had been no rain in a while now, and the weather was dry. The grass was still green in a certain neighborhood, and in this calm, peaceful area, there lived a red echidna named Knuckles.  

"Yeah, that's me," he said to all that were willing to hear. 

Knuckles was up early that morning, and because it was the start of a good weekend, it was an even better morning.  He stepped outside, into his front yard, and the cheerful birds sang songs in the treetops nearby with morning colors, the dewdrops continued to shine on the grass, and…

"Ouch!" Knuckles yelped when he suddenly tripped over a toy truck in the driveway. 

Knuckles jumped to his feet, unharmed, and he pushed the truck away, into the yard. The toy belonged to his son, Keith. His wife Nickel the Echidna was just waking up to make breakfast. 

"I really should build that kid a toy box before I get myself killed!" Knuckles said to himself. 

Just then, something popped on his head, and he was stunned at the sudden crash. 

"Hey!" He shouted, turning around, and he saw Tails the fox, delivering the morning newspaper. 

"Good morning, Knuckles!" Tails happily greeted him. "I brought your newspaper." 

"So I see," said Knuckles. "But at this rate, I'll be on the front page someday soon." 

"That'll be great," Tails chuckled. "Well, I gotta hurry and make my runs. See ya later." 

"Yeah…whoever 'ya' is," the echidna said quietly, picking up the paper. 

As he turned to go inside the house, he heard a dog barking. He knew it was Muttski. 

"Oh no! No, not again!" Knuckles said, bracing himself when the friendly dog came running to him. Muttski was so happy to see him, and he wagged his tail, licking his face. 

"Hey, Knuckles!" shouted a voice, and the echidna saw a blue hedgehog coming. Who was that? "I'm Sonic," he said. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" He was out on his morning jog, of course. 

"Sonic, get your crazy, slobbering, drooling, smelly dog away from me!" Knuckles begged. 

Sonic whistled, and then Muttski came to the hedgehog's side, loyally. "Good boy!" he praised. 

"My paper…yesterday's news," Knuckles quietly groaned, looking at the soaked newspaper. 

"I'd like to stay and hang, Knux, but I've got a jog to do. See ya!" Sonic said, and he ran. 

"Yeah, sure…yuck," Knuckles said, and then he tossed the wet newspaper away. 

"Oh, Knuckles!" Nickel called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready! Come inside." 

"I'm coming!" Knuckles answered, and he hopped over the toy truck. "Ha, you missed!" Feeling proud, he walked toward the front door, but then he tripped over a toy tractor. "Ouch again!" 

And you see that was just a trip to pick up the morning newspaper in the front yard, but once he entered his small, cozy house, it was rather peaceful. Nice, fresh pancakes were waiting on the table, a cup of coffee was hot, and the orange juice was good. It was the perfect way to start. 

"Knuckles, I thought you were out to get the newspaper," Nickel said, confused. 

Knuckles shrugged. "I was, but every time I try, something strange happens." 

"Don't be silly," Nickel said with a smile, and she turned to finish making breakfast. 

"Good morning, Pop!" Keith the Echidna greeted his father, entering the kitchen. 

Knuckles smiled at the six-year-old. "Good morning, son. Hey, I noticed your new truck." 

It took Keith a moment to realize what that meant. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot to gather them." 

"That's okay," Knuckles shrugged it off. "But next time, park them in the garage." 

"Yes, Dad," said Keith, hungrily eating his breakfast of pancakes at the table. 

"Keith, don't ever talk with food in your mouth," Nickel reminded him, looking. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Keith said, after he swallowed, and the young red echidna smiled. 

Nickel, the female purple echidna with blue eyes had breakfast ready and served. Knuckles lifted a cup to finish his drink of coffee, but then suddenly, the floor began to shake, like an earthquake. The red echidna fell over in his chair, and the coffee cup somehow landed in the kitchen sink. 

"Thanks, Knuckles," Nickel said. She was washing the dishes, and the shaking stopped. 

"Nickel!" Knuckles shouted, and he stood up. "It's that scientist again, I just know it!" 

"Calm down, he's only your brother," Nickel reminded him, and she chuckled quietly. 

"Only my brother? But he's also a nightmare! This is the third time this happened in a week." 

"Maybe he's working on something new," Nickel said, finishing the dishes. "He'll be fine." 

"I know, but will I?" Knuckles asked, and without waiting for an answer, he left. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile, next door… 

"I think something went wrong!" Billy said, and he was a scientist. "I'm Bill Nine Echidna, but you can call me Billy. I am in fact, Knuckles' brother." He smiled, waving his hand. He was light blue in color, brown eyes with glasses, green shoes with dark blue socks, and a white coat.

Then a little robot lamp, one by the name of Zack 505 wheeled into the room. "Bill Nine, something is wrong with the violet formula again! I think you nearly created an earthquake!" 

"Interesting, but it stopped now, thank heavens," Billy said, and then he stood up. 

"Try again?" Zack asked, holding a small, empty glass tube in his hand. 

"Yes, but let's try another way," Billy replied. "There must be an alternative to the shaking." 

"Chemicals are not always easy to work with," Zack reminded the echidna.  

"Bill Nine!!" Knuckles shouted the name, and then Billy began to sweat, uneasy. 

"Uh-oh," Zack said, turning away. "I think it's best that I conceal myself for now." 

"Double uh-oh," Billy whispered, and he swallowed hard when Knuckles appeared. 

"You!" Knuckles said, pointing right at the echidna. "You—you—you—you brother!" 

Billy forced a smile, but he was a little nervous. "Greetings, Knuckles." 

"Greet my foot. Why do you always do this to me, and to the world around me, Billy? WHY?" 

"I was attempting to discover a new and improved chemical formula, which--"

"No! Stop!" Knuckles interrupted. "I came for an answer; not a science lesson." 

"Well, let's just say, my experiment did not go over as I hoped. I'm afraid it failed again." 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have a headache," Knuckles sighed. "You can be so troublesome." 

"But Knuckles, I think perhaps one day, I shall have a real laboratory…" Billy then looked around the room. "And not this garage. That way, my work shall not cause such quarrel."   

"Well, while you experiment on quails, I have to return to my duties." Knuckles turned to leave, and then he looked back once more. "Billy, don't blow up the world while I'm gone, okay?" 

"I promise, but that would never come to my mind," Billy said, and then Knuckles left the room. 

Zack slowly peeked out from behind a chair. "Blow up the world? Who would want to do that?" 

= = = = = 

Good question, and the dreadful answer can be found in the dark secret laboratory of Dr. Eggman Robotnik. Underground, his evil laughter echoed in the cold room, frightening the lonely air. It was uncertain what the mad scientist was possibly working on at this time. It could be a monster.  

"Hey, stop it, Narrator. You're scaring me!" said Eggman, turning from a visual screen. 

Nearby, the blue robot hedgehog called Metal Sonic shook his head. "No fear," he said. 

"Really? How would you react if I disconnected your power cell?" Eggman asked him. 

Metal, if he could, he would sweat. "Point taken, sir." 

"Good," said Eggman, and he stood up. "Now is the time to begin my master plan. Ha! Ha!"

When the man was turned away, Metal quietly yawned, covering his mouth with a hand, and then Eggman opened a door to a room. There was his latest invention, standing strait and tall. It was… 

"A…a coke machine?" Metal said, in robotic surprise. "I am mechanically insulated!" 

Eggman laughed. "Yes, do the dew! Why didn't I think of this great idea sooner?" 

"Maybe because you don't think," Metal whispered, unheard. 

Eggman began to speak of his plan, quite happy and proud. "With my new formula, I shall infect the entire town's coke supply. All the soft drink will become my total mind control, undercover. No one will ever know what hit them, and then at last, I shall take over the whole, wide world!" 

"Um…How do you plan on infecting the enjoyable liquid of the Earth?" Metal asked. 

"That's when you come in, Metal. I have a new mission for you." Eggman gave the robot a bottle of his new formula. "Here, take this to the nearest McDonald's restaurant, and no mistakes!" 

"No mistakes," Metal repeated, nodding, and then he turned, leaving the laboratory to obey. 

= = = = = 

Later that day…

In a garden, Sonic planted a row of peppers, and Tails followed behind, flying with a watering can, and he sprinkled clean water over the planted seeds. It was a nice, warm summer afternoon, and when they finished working, they stopped for a moment of rest in the shade of a tree. 

"There, that's all done," Tails said. "The new row of peppers are planted, and watered, too." 

"Now all we can do is wait, and that's a big challenge, little buddy." Sonic winked. 

"This garden work makes me hungry, Sonic. We already missed lunch, you know." 

"Yeah, and since there's nothing prepared, that calls for takeout food. Let's try McDonald's." 

"Okay, it sounds good to me, and it's cheap eats," Tails agreed. 

"Of course," said Sonic. "And besides, they love to see people smile." He grinned. 

"Hey, I wonder if Knuckles would like to come along with us for a bite." 

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, Tails. Come on, I'll race you there!" And Sonic ran. When they arrived, Knuckles was alone, guarding the Emerald, which was shining green, worth watching over. 

"Yep, destined to be here forever," Knuckles yawned, and then suddenly, Sonic appeared. 

"Knuckles!" Sonic called, and the red echidna jumped to his feet, alert.

"Halt! Who goes there, friend or foe?" Knuckles asked, standing between Sonic and the jewel.

"Easy, Knuckles, you know it's us," Tails said, coming to the blue hedgehog's side. 

"We thought maybe you would like to come get a bite to eat with us," Sonic offered. 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Knuckles refused. "I have to stay here until dinnertime." 

"Then maybe we could bring you something to drink, like a coke," Tails said. 

Knuckles shook his head. "No, I don't drink coke, but thanks anyway." 

"Okay," Sonic sighed. "Well, I guess we'll see you later, Knux. Sayonara." Then he ran.

"So long," Knuckles said to the wind, and then Tails began to fly. 

"We'll see you later, Knuckles. Bye!" Tails waved, and then he followed after Sonic. 

Knuckles peeked through his sunglasses, and then lowered them again. "Hmm…" He turned back to his work, thinking. "Why do I have a bad feeling about something? It's really strange." 

Not far away, Metal Sonic detected the hedgehog and fox nearby. "Destroy!" He said, and he almost dropped the bottle he was holding, but then he caught it. "No mistakes," he recalled. Then the robot continued to follow his orders, and he hurried to reach the building for his mission. 


	2. Thirst

**Chapter 2: Thirst **

After Sonic and Tails offered for Knuckles the Echidna to go with them, he refused, so the two adventured out together, leaving Knuckles to continue watching over the Emerald. Metal Sonic was on his way to the restaurant not for a meal, but to steal. Knuckles sat alone after Sonic and Tails had gone out to eat, and Nickel sat down with him to watch the peaceful sunset. 

"Knuckles?" she asked him in a whisper. 

Knuckles rested his chin in his hands, watching the sunlight slowly fade. "Yes? What?" 

"Will you come home for dinner tonight? You promised Keith you would be home." 

"Yeah, I will," Knuckles replied. "I just wanted to make sure that everything's okay." 

"Don't worry," Nickel said, smiling. "Listen, I'm taking Keith to McDonalds for a Happy Meal on the way to the post office today. I have things to mail. Why don't you come along with us?"  

Knuckles sighed, and he turned to her. "I can't, not this time, but I will be home for dinner." 

"Fine," Nickel said, a little sad, but she understood. She knew Knuckles had some duties to keep. "Well, I have to go before they close. Bye." She gave him a kiss, and then she left to find Keith. 

Knuckles touched his cheek, and then he looked at his hand. "Wow…" he whispered. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile… 

"Wow!" said a voice, and it was Sonic the Hedgehog. "We made it, Tails, and just in time." 

Tails looked up at the McDonald's sign. "Yeah, this is it," he said. "You ready?" 

"Sure, I'm always ready to eat," Sonic said, grinning. 

"Eat what, Sonic?" Tails asked him curiously. 

"Food," he answered, and then the blue hedgehog ran in a burst of wind, vanishing. 

"Hey, Sonic, wait for me!" Tails shouted, and he flew after him, following. 

Then behind a green bush, the predator's glowing red eyes watched, stalking his prey. Actually, it was just Metal Sonic. "Wow," said the robot, stepping out in the open. "My first day out in a public area, and this red building appears to be of interest to these organic life forms." He looked, and he saw a statue of a clown named Ronald. "Does not compute…" It made Metal dizzy. 

Metal shook his head to stop the annoying dizziness, and then he heard Dr. Eggman calling him through his radio. "Metal, have you reached the restaurant yet?" he asked. 

"Affirmative, sir. I am in the parking space, and am proceeding to enter the building." 

"Very good," Eggman said to him. "Now be sure to use the formula wisely without being seen." 

"Do not worry, no one will notice me," said Metal, and then he ended the call. 

"Metal!" squeaked a voice, and the robot turned his head to see. It was a small child, and his mother was holding his hand, leading him to a car. "Bye, bye, Metal!" the child waved, giggling. 

Metal watched the car leave, and he shrugged. "Strange, how do others know my name?" 

He pushed that question aside, and then he moved toward the restaurant without being detected. When Metal closed the backdoor, Nickel and Keith arrived, holding hands while they walked. Sonic and Tails were happy to find Sally and Bunnie inside also, and they were sitting at a table together, next to a window. Sonic tapped his foot, and the sound caught Sally's attention. 

"Sonic!" she said happily with a little surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just going to eat and run," Sonic answered. 

Bunnie chuckled at the hedgehog, nodding. "Yeah, we suspected that, hon, first thing."  

"How are you, Tails?" Sally asked the fox, who stood with Sonic. 

"I'm fine, and with a safe place like this, there's nothing to worry about." He smiled. 

"Yep, no worries," Sonic said, but then, something sent a chill down his spine. 

"Oh, Sonic, my hero!" It was Amy Rose, and she came into the building with joy and cheer. 

"Cheer?" Sonic gasped. "I'd rather not be near!" He turned to run, but she caught him. 

"You owe me an autograph on pink paper!" Amy said with pure delight. 

"No, I do not," Sonic denied, and then he turned around. "Right, Tails?" he asked.  

"Well, I don't know," he said, and then he quickly changed the subject. "You look thirsty." 

"Yeah," Amy gasped for air, panting. She sat down to rest with Bunnie on a chair. 

"We should all get a nice cold drink," Sally said, and Bunnie nodded in agreement. 

"That sounds good to me," Amy agreed with the idea. 

"Me, too," Tails said, and he sat down with the blue hedgehog, his best friend. 

"Me three," Sonic said, and he was free from the girl hedgehog. 

Just then, Nickel the Echidna and Keith entered the building together, and they stood in line. Sonic let Nickel go first, and she thanked him before ordering Keith's meal and drink. Behind the coke machine, Metal Sonic held an empty glass bottle, letting out a robotic snicker. 

"Drink to your doom, heroes," Metal said, and then he departed, undetected. 

= = = = = 

Later… 

Knuckles the Echidna returned home when it was dark. Night had come, and it was calm, peaceful, a perfect time to leave worries behind for a little while. But the echidna was unaware of the danger that awaited him. He came home, but no one was there. It was very strange. 

"Nickel!" Knuckles called, "Hey, Nick, where are you? Keith? Anybody home?" 

No one answered. Confused, Knuckles scratched his head. He wondered if maybe, they were over at Billy's place. He shrugged, and leaving the empty house behind, he left to go see if it was so. Knuckles came to the house, and it was dark also. The door was slightly opened, and he stepped inside. The door creaked ever so slightly, but it was enough to send a scary chill to send fear. 

"Not for me," Knuckles whispered, walking very quietly. "It takes a lot to scare me…" 

"Knuckles!" shouted a voice, and the red echidna yelped, jumping up to the ceiling fan. 

"You—you crazy scientist!" Knuckles shouted at the darkness, hanging on.  

"Pardon me," Billy said, and he switched on a flashlight. "We are currently undergoing a blackout, sadly due to my latest experiment with electricity, and solar power in the--" 

"Hush up!" Knuckles said, and then he lost his grip, falling from the ceiling to the floor. 

Billy shook his head. "My goodness, Knuckles, you should have been more careful." 

"You should have been a doctor, or something else that's earthly," Knuckles mumbled. 

"Here, allow me," Billy offered a hand of help, but Knuckles stood up on his own. 

"All right, Bill, is Nickel here? Have you seen Keith?" Knuckles asked, brushing away dust. 

"I'm sorry, but the truthful answer is no to both of your questions," Billy replied. 

"This is so weird," Knuckles said quietly, almost to himself. "I…I thought…."

Billy offered some help, in his own special way. "Perhaps I could find them with--" 

"No!" Knuckles interrupted. "Don't use your wacky gadgets to find them! Who knows, you could blow a giant crater in California, or worse, you'll have a flying pig on the loose! No thank you!" 

"Wacky? Flying pig?" Billy asked in a whisper, sweating. "That sounds…Illogical."  

Zack 505 entered the room, holding a mini flashlight. "Power will be online in four minutes." 

"Excellent!" Billy said happily. "Then I shall finally complete my project. It will be interesting."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, and then he turned to leave. His mind was wandering in so many places at once. "Look, Billy, I have to go. I've got to find Nickel. Bye." He closed the door, and he left.

Billy sighed, and then he waved his hand goodbye. "Farewell, Knuckles." 

"Sayonara," Zack added, and then he came to Billy's side. "Bill Nine, penny for your thoughts." 

"Well," said Billy, turning to his little helpful robot. "I'm actually thinking of windmills." 

Zack slightly shook his head, surprised. "Mammals…" 

"No, really," Billy said, stepping over to a blackboard. "It will be a quite helpful alternative." 

"Of course," Zack said, nodding. "Like the microwave is an alternative of the toaster." 

Billy's brown eyes widened, and then he shook his head before he began to study in peace. 

= = = = = 

Knuckles ran until he reached a certain place, and this area was the home of Sonic the Hedgehog. Maybe Sonic knew where Nickel was, Knuckles thought, or maybe Keith was with Tails. He had to find out, and so, under the stars of the night sky, the echidna ran with searching eyes. 

"Hey, that rhymed," Knuckles said, and he came to a sudden stop in night stillness. "Sonic!" Knuckles called, walking toward Tails' workshop. "Hey, Sonic! Tails, are you home?" 

Hearing no answer, Knuckles ran up the stairs, and when he came to firm ground, he saw Tails' workshop clearly in the moonlight, and then he saw something else. It was a serious danger…

"A coke can?" Knuckles asked, picking it up, and then he shook it. The can was empty. "Big deal," Knuckles said, and he tossed the coke can into a wastebasket. "Now where is…?"

He stopped when he saw Sonic and Tails next to the workshop. They were sitting down, each holding a can of coke with a straw, drinking without blinking. They did not notice Knuckles. 

Knuckles stepped over to the two, unaware of the situation. "Hey, Sonic, it's me!" he said. 

Sonic stopped drinking from the straw, and he looked at him. He was silent, strangely. Then Tails leaned over to the hedgehog, and he whispered, "He is thirsty, very thirsty." 

"Look, guys," Knuckles said, "I just need to know if you've seen Nickel. Have you?" 

Sonic stood up, and as he did, he took a can of coke from an ice cooler. "Wanna coke?"

"No thanks," Knuckles said, lifting a hand, and then Tails shook his head. 

"He thinks he's not thirsty, Sonic. But look, he needs it," Tails said, and Sonic nodded. 

"You're very thirsty, Knuckles. Take it," Sonic said, approaching, and Knuckles backed away.  

"I said, No!" Knuckles said, a little louder. "I must find Nickel, okay? Maybe some other time…" 

"Now!" Sonic shouted, and then Knuckles had to quickly jump to avoid the hedgehog's spin. 

"Sonic, have you lost your mind?!" Knuckles asked, and then Tails took his arm. 

"Take it," Tails said forcefully, and then Knuckles broke free, escaping. 

The red echidna ran into the darkness of the trees, and he did not stop, no, not even to catch his breath. Knuckles tripped over a rock, and he fell flat on his back, on the moist, green grass. When he was able to focus, he saw Dr. Robotnik in his ship, flying over the treetops, leaving the area. 

"Something is very wrong…" Knuckles sat up, rubbing his head. "But what is it?" 

Before he could begin to think of a possible answer to the growing problem, he remembered what he was outside for. Knuckles stood up, brushed the dust away, and then he ran once again. At a loss for any other place to go, Knuckles returned home to see if Nickel was there. He opened the door, stepped inside the dark living room, switched on a lamp to see, and he looked around. 

"Nickel?" Knuckles called, but not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. 

Knuckles shrugged, and then he turned to the front door, and when he did, he saw Nickel close it. Nickel locked the door, and she looked at Knuckles, holding something behind her back. 

"Nickel, there you are," Knuckles said with gladness. "I wondered where you were. You okay?"

Silent, Nickel looked at him, not blinking, and she held a bottle of coke in her hand. 

"Nickel, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked, feeling rather nervous about this. 

"It's your turn, Knuckles. Take it," Nickel said, stepping toward him with the drink. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Knuckles said, backing away from her. "What's going on here?!" 

Nickel continued to approach, Keith stood nearby, and Knuckles was cornered. 

"Is—is this a joke?!" Knuckles desperately asked, sweating. 

Nickel did not answer his question, but she took his arm in an unfriendly way, forcing him to stand against the wall. Just then, Knuckles had a strange theory. The first time he saw someone act like this, was when he went to go see Sonic and Tails, and Dr. Robotnik was nearby. 

"A Coke Conspiracy?" Knuckles asked himself. "Never!" Then he heard the coke bottle hiss when Nickel opened it. "Then again…" Knuckles gulped. "Anything is possible these days!" 

Knuckles kept Nickel's hand away, and he eased himself out of the corner. He broke free from Nickel's grip, and then he ran toward the door, but Keith blocked it, so he turned to a window. One was open, and he made a daring jump for it, out into the night. He escaped from danger. 

"Somebody's gonna pay for all this!" Knuckles said, as he ran from harm. 

Without quite knowing what he was up against, Knuckles promised himself to find a way.


	3. Clue Hunt

**Chapter 3: Clue Hunt**

The next day, it was cloudy with some sunlight fighting to get through. Perhaps it was a sign of rain. The area needed rain, because it was dry. The land was thirsty, and so was Knuckles the Echidna, but he was cautious about drinks. He worried that the water supply was infected like the coke was, with whatever Eggman made. Knuckles was unsure what to think of it, but he knew something was very wrong. Searching for clues, Knuckles traveled alone into town. In this friendly, peaceful village, there was a cyborg police officer. He was on duty that day. 

"My friends call me Murphy," he said. "You call me Robocop." And that is who he is. 

Strange thing to find in the echidna world, but this police officer knew Knuckles. How is that so, you ask? They were neighbors, but Knuckles is a loner, and Robocop respected that. Still, the officer tried to be helpful, to serve and protect, and at this moment, is it noontime. Many people were out having lunch, and there was a place called H-E-B. Robocop entered the building, and he noticed that almost everyone was drinking coke. He did not give it much thought, because he did not know the danger behind it, like Knuckles already found out. Robocop came into the deli to pick up his lunch, a small box of chicken. The cook reached in for the pieces, and by mistake, he almost selected a spicy piece of chicken. Now, Robocop disliked that. Upon seeing this, he took his handgun, and the sight of it alone made the cook frozen with fear, with hands shakily raised. 

"Don't!" Robocop commanded, and just then, a second cook came to help. 

"Hi, Officer!" Ed greeted him, and he was a friendly man, dark with bright eyes. 

Robocop put his gun away. "Hey, Ed," he said. "The usual, please." 

"Anything for you, Murphy. Excuse him, he's new." Ed pointed to his young partner. 

"No problem," Robocop said, and the cook was glad for that. 

Ed gave him a box of lunch, and then he asked him, "Murphy, have you noticed?" 

"Noticed what?" Robocop asked. 

"Well, everyone has been acting strange in this town, and they drink coke like candy." 

"That is not a crime," Robocop said. "But I'll keep my alertness up where it belongs." 

"I'll do the same with you, Murphy. See ya around," Ed wished him farewell, waving his hand.

Robocop said goodbye for now, and then he left the deli, thinking. Meanwhile, on top of the building, Knuckles looked down at the streets with his trusty binoculars, trying to learn how to reverse the coke formula, but he had no helpful clues yet. He wondered how many had become infected with the unknown threat. Then suddenly, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. 

Knuckles jumped up, startled, and he turned to see his visitor. "Robocop?!" 

"Greetings, Mister Knuckles," said Robocop. "May I ask what are you doing up here?" 

"First answer my question, which is extremely serious. It's very, very important!" 

Of course, Robocop agreed. "Okay, ask away." 

"Did you drink any coke recently?" Knuckles asked, and there was a pause. 

"No, I did not," Robocop answered in truth. "But I had coffee this morning." 

Knuckles snorted. "Almost just as bad for someone like you," he said quietly. 

"Why do you ask?" Robocop wondered, confused in the midst of this time. 

"Because, look around," Knuckles said, spreading his arms. "It's a Coke Conspiracy!" 

"Hmm…sounds like a serious case," Robocop said. He wrote notes in his notebook. 

"What on Earth are you doing?" Knuckles asked the officer. 

"A good cop is a good writer," he said. "I always keep written records of crime reports."

"Whatever," Knuckles sighed. "I just want things to be normal again…" 

"What do you consider to be normal?" Robocop asked. 

Knuckles sighed again, and then he began. "I wake up in the morning, trip over Keith's toy trucks to fetch the newspaper, Tails comes by and pops the paper on my head, Muttski drools on everything, Sonic shows up to annoy me, I have breakfast, guard the Emerald and live my life!" 

"I…see…" Robocop said carefully, and he wrote a few more notes down in his book. 

"I also wonder how many are like this, crazy when drinking coke, and Bill—Oh, Billy!" Knuckles just remembered, and he ran for his house, leaving a confused police officer. 

= = = = = 

Later that day…

Careful not to be seen, Knuckles ran with the wind, climbed trees, cliffs, and a mountain. 

"That was a hill, not a mountain!" Knuckles said, and he made it to the top of the hill. "Well, as crazy as Billy is, I still worry about him. I've got to warn him before it's too late!" 

And so, Knuckles ran again, down the hill to reach the other side, where his neighborhood stood. It was quiet and peaceful there, but Knuckles still felt uneasy. Something was not right. He came to his brother's house, uncertain what he would possibly find, and he went inside, carefully. 

"B—Billy!" Knuckles called, stepping into the silent house. "Why is it so quiet?" he asked. 

Just then, a loud noise was heard. It was an explosion, coming from the basement. 

"Oh no!!" Knuckles cried, and he ran for the stairs, fearing the worst. "Billy?!" 

There was silence, and when the smoke cleared, he saw what was left of a machine on the floor of the room. Suddenly, a piece moved slightly, and then a gloved hand reached out for air. Knuckles ran to the hand, pulled, and Billy came out of the machine rubble. His white coat was torn from the sudden, unexpected explosion, his glasses were damaged, but he appeared to be unharmed. 

"Bill, how many lives do you have?!" Knuckles asked in surprise. 

Billy coughed, and then he spoke. "Cats have nine lives, but I only have one." 

"You look as if you lost a few dozen along the way," Knuckles said. 

"Oh, isn't it exciting?!" Billy said, turning to the rubble. "I am another step closer!" 

Knuckles took Billy by the hand, turning him away from the machine. "Look, Bill, there's something very serious going on around here lately. I must ask you an important question." 

"Very well, Knuckles, proceed and ask," Billy said, curiously waiting for the question. 

"Do you have any coke?" Knuckles asked him in a whisper. 

Billy chuckled at the question, and he stepped over to a little icebox. "I might have," he said, and he opened the door to it, looking. He pulled out a cherry coke bottle. "Is this what you need?" 

"NO!" Knuckles shouted, and overwhelmed, he threw the glass bottle, and it shattered on the wall. Then all the sudden, an alarm was heard, and Zack 505 quickly came into the room. 

"Mess alert!" he said with a pail of soap water and a mop. "Mess alert! Mess alert!" 

"Oh!" Knuckles gasped, jumping out of the little busy robot's path. "I don't understand!" 

"There is no need for confusion, Knuckles," said Billy. "Ah, I suspect there is a conspiracy!" 

"Like duh!" Knuckles said, and then Zack rushed passed him, leaving. And so, after things were somewhat quiet, Knuckles told Billy what happened. The scientist was amazed with interest.

"Fascinating!" Billy said, and he ran for a closet, seeking for something, but for what?

"Don't ask," Knuckles whispered to the viewers and readers out there. 

"Ah, excellent!" Billy shouted, and he jumped out of the closet, holding a…

"What? An umbrella?!" Knuckles said, surprised. "Bill, you're—you're—I don't know!" 

Billy blinked his brown eyes, chuckling. "Let the journey begin, in the name of science!" 

"Oh no," Knuckles groaned, covering his face, and then Billy ran out of the basement. 

Having little choice, Knuckles ran out after his brother, daring to follow him. Billy ran passed the kitchen, across the living room, hopped over the sofa, and he reached the outdoors. Knuckles went after him, and he came outside of the house. Billy suddenly stopped at his mailbox. 

"What's inside?" Knuckles asked him. 

Billy opened it, reached it, and then he pulled out a coke can. "Oh, dear…" 

"No! Not coke again!" Knuckles shouted, and then Billy opened the can of drink. 

"I shall study it," Billy said, and he knelt down with a microscope. "Aha, I thought so!" 

"What?" Knuckles asked. 

Billy looked up at him, opened his mouth to answer, but then he shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Oh, great," Knuckles said, disappointed. "We're stuck in peanut butter for sure." 

Billy raised an eyebrow, and then he looked at the coke again, through his microscope. "Hmm, there appears to be an unknown formula, which was added to the drink," said Billy. "It seems to be so strong, that the slightest drop will cause some type of mind control on the victim." 

"The only person who would do something this terrible is Robotnik!" Knuckles realized. 

"Your theory very well could be correct, Knuckles." Billy agreed. "We must find a reverse."  

"You mean, there's a cure for this—whatever it is?" Knuckles asked, hoping. 

"Precisely," Billy answered, standing up. "My teacher said, there is a cure for everything."  

"Is that so?" Knuckles whispered, and then suddenly, someone took hold of his arm. "Hey!" Knuckles shouted, and when he looked to see who did this, it was Sonic the Hedgehog. "Let me go!" Knuckles cried, and he struggled to get free. Billy helped him out of the hedgehog's grip. 

"Come, we must hurry!" Billy called, turning to run, but then Tails and Amy stood in his path. 

"Surrender," Tails said, stepping toward the two echidnas. 

"Join us, thirsty ones," Amy said, and then she caught Billy. 

"Pardon me, young lady, but I really must be going," Billy said, freeing himself. 

"You're not going anywhere," Bunnie said, and she stood in his way of escape. 

"Billy!" Knuckles called, and before he could reach him, Sonic and Sally stopped him. 

"No, I won't give in! Never!" Knuckles yelled when he saw Nickel and Keith approaching. 

"Hold him," Nickel ordered, and Sonic held the red echidna, and so did Sally. 

Before Nickel could come too close, someone fired a water pistol. The water splashed, hitting Sonic and Sally's face. Knuckles was free, and he hurried to Billy's side, breathless. 

"Take that, you mindless drones!" Zack said, and he was holding a red plastic pistol. 

"Zack, run away!" Knuckles warned him when the infected ones glared at the robot. 

"One problem: I do not have any legs!" Zack said, pointing down to his wheels. 

"Then wheel away, just go!" Knuckles shouted, and then Zack barely escaped capture.

"Yikes!" Zack said in surprise, and at amazing speed, he turned, leading them away. 

Knuckles turned to his brother, and they were alone, unharmed. "Will Zack make it?" 

"Most assuredly," Billy replied. "Zack is quite capable of handling this unusual situation."

Knuckles sighed. "Well, at least that's over. Nothing can go wrong now." 

But then, all the sudden, it began to rain with thunder and lightning after it. 

"Rain!!" Knuckles shouted, and he jumped. "Thunder, lightning, death!" 

Billy raised a curious eyebrow, and he opened his green umbrella. "Stunning!" he said. 

"Rain!" Knuckles said again, and then Billy caught him, and he pulled him near. 

"Your highly emotional reaction is most illogical," Billy said, winking an eye. 

"You don't know what I've been through," Knuckles mumbled. "No one knows…" 

Billy smiled, and he wrapped an arm around him. "I know," he whispered gently. 

"Billy…I…" Knuckles stopped, and then he finished in a whisper. "I'm sorry." 

Billy closed his eyes. "No," he whispered. "Don't be sorry. We'll think of something." 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile… 

The rain continued to fall, and Eggman watched the window, thinking. His plan was working as he hoped, and the news reporters and police officers were under his control, drinking coke. In his chair, the mad scientist laughed, quite proud of himself. This plan, this idea was victorious. 

"Ha! Like taking candy from a baby," said Eggman. "Soon, I will have my Eggman Empire!" He grinned, and then he reached for his cup of water, but it was empty. "Metal!" he called. 

In the next room, Metal was busy playing Ping-Pong with Silver Sonic. Metal was too fast for the older, slower robot hedgehog, and so victory belonged to him. "I win again, old man," he said. 

"Aw, applesauce," Silver said, placing the paddle down, and then Eggman called again. 

"Duty calls," Metal said, and then he left the room, where Eggman held his cup. 

"Metal, it's empty, so fill it up," the man commanded, pointing to the emptiness. 

Silent, Metal did so, but he did not like that command. Thirst was a powerful weapon. 


	4. Drink to your cure

**Chapter 4: Drink to your cure**

The night traveled slowly in its length of time, and after the rain stopped, there was a calm. The stillness brought not peace to Knuckles the Echidna, but only uneasiness. After what he had seen, he realized that something unexplainable had happened in his town. Knuckles and his brother Billy were determined to uncover this mystery, and to discover a truth that was hidden. 

"This is really starting to tick me off!" Knuckles said, in the dark street, someone in town. 

"On the contrary, my dear Knuckles," said Billy. "There are no ticks this time of the year." 

"Never mind," Knuckles sighed, shaking his head. "We better go find Dr. Robotnik." 

"Oh, that dislikable man!" Billy gasped. "Why must we search for him?" 

"Because I think he's behind all this nonsense of a Coke Conspiracy."  

"Perhaps you're correct, Knuckles. But first, I should find a cure for the infection." 

"How long will that take?" Knuckles asked him, and Billy adjusted his eyeglasses. 

"Well, according to my calculations and speculations so far in this journey, I believe--" 

"Forget it," Knuckles interrupted. "We don't have much time. I'll go find that mad scientist." 

"That's sad," Billy said quietly. "All scientists should be happy, not mad about their work." 

"Bill, if you please," Knuckles cleared his throat. "Go invent something to save the world!" 

"Very well, indeed, I shall," Billy said, and he turned to leave. "Farewell!" And he ran. 

"Yeah, bye." Knuckles waved his hand, and then he turned to another street, running. 

Billy ran for his laboratory, and while traveling, he was careful not to be seen. He was unsure who was infected and who was not, but most of the town seemed to be under its control. When he was near his house, something landed in front of the echidna, bringing him to a complete stop. Billy gasped, and he stumbled backward slightly, almost falling, and then he saw his robot. 

"Zack 505, reporting," said the lamp-bot. "I have escaped the coke zombies." 

"That's delightful news," Billy said, calm now. "But we must hurry to my laboratory." 

"Why? Is there an idea tickling you again?" Zack asked. 

"Something like that," Billy replied, and then he began to run again. 

Zack followed the echidna scientist into the laboratory, and they searched for a cure. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile… 

Leaving Billy and Zack to work, we turn now to Knuckles the Echidna. He was daring enough to go to Robotnik's evil fortress, a dark and cold place. He had to find a way to set the others free, those who were held captive in mind. Carefully, the red echidna approached a window that was slightly opened. Inside, robot slaves worked, carrying cases of coke, and filling bottles. 

"So, this is how it all started," Knuckles whispered, and then a finger tapped his shoulder. Knuckles turned around, and then he saw not a foe, but at least someone familiar. 

"Mister Knuckles," Robocop asked, "What ever are you doing out here?" 

"I can't imagine," Knuckles said, calming down. "But you scared the red outta me." 

Robocop shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm on duty. A good officer is a watchful one." 

"Then take a vacation," Knuckles said. 

"That would be very nice, but I can't do that, not till next summer." 

"Whatever," said Knuckles, sighing. "Never mind that now. I have to find my family." 

Then suddenly, a robotic voice said, "Freeze, intruders!" 

Knuckles and Robocop looked up, and a Spy Eye, one of Eggman's hovering security cameras was above them. Knuckles saw a weapon on it, and he raised his hands. Robocop did likewise. 

"Robocop, what are you doing?!" Knuckles said, "You're a cyborg cop, so shoot!" 

"Oh, right," said Robocop, and he took his handgun, aimed, and he fired, destroying it. 

"Uh-oh, have we been spotted?" Knuckles asked. 

"Not spotted, but sighted perhaps." Robocop corrected him. Then they escaped. 

= = = = = 

Later…

After Robocop went to the police station for duties, Knuckles was alone again. He did not mind to be alone, but he worried about his family. He walked down the street, deep in thought, and he stopped when he heard music. He looked to the right, and he saw a store window. There were TVs inside, and he gasped with horror when a coke commercial was on at that moment. He backed away, slowly at first, but when the bottle was opened, he turned away, running. On the same sidewalk, Billy was running, holding something in his hand. He was excited about it. 

"NO!" Knuckles shouted, running from the TV store. 

"YES!" Billy shouted, and then suddenly, they crashed into each other, unexpectedly. 

The two dizzy echidnas were on their backs, on the sidewalk with birds, stars, and even planets flying around their heads. For Billy, it was a great astronaut experience. For Knuckles, it was just plain dizzy. Knuckles sat up, held his head, and he opened his eyes, looking. 

"Surprise, Knuckles!" Billy said happily, and Knuckles' vision made him see three brothers. 

"I knew it," Knuckles said, closing his eyes. "You cloned yourself, didn't you?" 

"Why, no, I did not, my good Knuckles, but something far better!" 

"Or worse," Knuckles whispered. 

Billy continued. "Lo, and behold, I found a cure!" He held a glass bottle in his hand. 

"How do you know for sure that it works?" Knuckles asked, doubting. 

"I tested it," Billy answered simply. "It's already being put to good use, don't worry." 

"I'm worrying," said Knuckles, and then he asked, "Hey, what did you test it on?" 

Billy shocked his brother when he pointed to himself. "Yes, indeed, myself." 

"Bill Nine, you're helplessly hopeless!" Knuckles shouted in frustration. 

"Fear not," Billy said, standing up with his brother. "But I still must use it in the restaurant." 

"You mean, McDonald's, right?" Knuckles asked to be sure of it. 

"Correct," Billy replied, nodding. "We must make haste while the sun shines." 

Then Knuckles shook his head. "But Bill, there is no sunlight now." 

Billy shrugged. "It's only a saying." 

"Well, you still got it wrong." Knuckles snorted, and then he ran. "Come on, let's go!" 

"On the double!" Billy said, and he ran, following after the speeding red echidna. 

"Wait for Zack 505!" the little robot called, and he wheeled away, following them. 

= = = = = 

It was a short time later, and the echidna brothers arrived. The infected restaurant was empty, which was strange. Zack hurried until he made it to Billy's side. Knuckles hardly understood what his scientific brother had in mind, but Billy told him everything. Hearing Billy's explanations often made Knuckles feel worse in the lost world. It was mind scrambling. 

"My brain feels like a cooked egg," Knuckles groaned, recovering from Billy's sayings. 

"Oh, my!" Billy gasped. "Knuckles, we must hurry and heal this place before sunrise!" 

Knuckles blinked his eyes, and then he looked at him, curiously. "Why?" he asked. 

"Because if my studies prove to be correct, they will never be cured after that time." 

"Uh-oh! Bad…very bad," said Zack, and Knuckles agreed with a silent nod.  

"For once, I hope I'm wrong in my research," Billy added quietly. 

Knuckles looked up at the building. He was brave. "Let's go, Billy. Time to finish this!" 

"But we didn't start it!" Billy said, running after Knuckles to the restaurant. 

"Somebody is going to clean up this mess!" Zack said, following. 

Knuckles did not stop running until he reached a door, which was closed. He opened it, stepped inside, and Billy followed him, carefully and quietly. Zack entered the place, cautiously. Suddenly, the robot stopped, and the two echidnas turned, wondering what was wrong. 

"Zack 505, what ever is the matter? Why won't you come in?" Billy asked in a whisper. 

"I can't do it," Zack said, barely at the entrance. "It's against the rules. No robots are allowed." 

"Zack, this is life and death, something bigger than rules now," Knuckles whispered. 

Billy smiled slightly. "Oh, Zack, come along. I need your help with the cure." 

Then Zack followed, nervously at first, but he steadied himself. "Very well," he said. 

Billy gave Zack a bottle of the cure, and he held the other. Knuckles began to walk toward the coke machine, slowly and yet steadily, and while he walked, he thought of his family. Zack came right up to the red echidna's side, but Knuckles hardly noticed the little robot's presence. Billy was behind them, and when he moved to follow, someone caught him from behind. Billy tried to call for help, but he was quickly silenced with a strong hand on his mouth. He felt someone take away his cure bottle, stealing it from him. Billy opened his eyes, and afraid, he saw Sonic. Knuckles stopped when he reached the coke machine, and then Zack looked behind. 

"Bill Nine is missing," Zack reported, and Knuckles turned around in an instant. 

"Billy!" Knuckles called, and for a moment, there was silence. "Bill?" 

Then Billy was heard behind him. "Yes?" he asked. 

Knuckles turned to look, and Billy was standing next to the machine. "You okay, Bill?" 

"We were worried," Zack added, pointing. "Where were you?" 

Billy stood without blinking, and he lifted a coke can into view. "It's your turn, Knuckles." 

"Oh no, not you," Knuckles said, backing away. "No way! Billy, please, no!" 

Then Sonic and Tails caught him from behind. "You've caused enough trouble," said Sonic. 

Billy approached with the coke in his hand. "It won't hurt, I assure you." 

"NO!" Knuckles yelled, shaking Tails off, and then he turned to Sonic. "I'm sorry," he said, and then he punched the hedgehog's face, freeing himself from capture. Knuckles ran from his brother, heading for the exit, but then he saw his family. He stopped, frozen with shock. 

"Knuckles," Nickel called for him with a smile. "Over here," she signaled with her hand. 

"No, stop!" Knuckles said, shaking his head. 

"Hey, you don't know what you're missing," Keith said, smiling.

Knuckles gulped, and he began to sweat. "Oh, yes, I do." 

"Come with us," Nickel said, stepping toward him, and then Knuckles backed away. 

"Nickel…Keith…" he said. "Please understand that I can't come with you." 

Then Nickel glared at him, angrily. "Knuckles," she said through her teeth. 

Knuckles quickly turned to escape, but Sonic and Billy caught him. Tails took a cup of coke, which Amy Rose had prepared from the machine, and then the fox approached. 

"No, Sonic!" Knuckles cried, struggling against him. "Bill, wake up! Stop this! Stop! No!" 

Knuckles turned his head away when Tails lifted the cup to his mouth. Then he closed his eyes when Nickel held his head still. No matter how hard Knuckles tried, he could not escape. Knuckles' mouth was forced open slightly, and the wet drink entered. Knuckles spit out what he could, but he still tasted it. He was surprised at what his tongue told him. It was not coke. 

"Huh? Wha…?" Knuckles said quietly, looking at his hand. "It…it's milk." 

Tails took a sip of the drink, and then he passed it to Amy. Everyone that was there had a little sip of the white drink, which was milk without a doubt. Billy was the last to have a sip, and then he blinked his eyes, holding his head. Sonic rubbed his green eyes, and then he yawned. 

"Oh, boy, I had the strangest dream," he said sleepily. 

"Oh, Sonic, what happened?" Tails asked him. 

Sonic shrugged. "Last thing I remember, we were drinking coke. It must've packed a punch."

"No kidding," Knuckles said, twitching his nose. 

"How wonderful!" Billy said, who recovered in a short time. "My experiment really worked!" 

"Um…I'm confused," said Amy, blinking her sleepy eyes. 

"Allow me to explain," said a voice, and the crew turned to see the owner of the voice. 

"Zack 505, you saved the day!" Billy cheered when the little robot revealed himself. 

"The day has only begun," Zack said. "And besides, I did not do it alone." 

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked. 

"I was too short to reach the machine's opening, so a friendly police officer helped me." 

"Police officer?" The team asked, and Zack nodded when the officer appeared behind him. 

Knuckles' eyes widened with surprise. "Robocop!" he said, pointing to the cyborg cop. 

"Yes," Robocop said, nodding. "Here to serve and to protect." He smiled. 

"That won't do you any good," said a voice, and they looked, knowing the man. 

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted angrily, and Tails stood beside him, glaring. 

"Ah, this town is mine, and so is the world. Good job, Sonic, and thanks for your help." 

Hearing that from his foe, Sonic was quite angry. "You won't have your own way!" 

"Let's get 'em!" Tails said, and he followed the running hedgehog. 

"Hedgehog Hammer time!" Amy said, and she went after them. 

"Don't panic," said Robocop, holding handcuffs. "Murphy always gets his man." 

"Oh, my!" Eggman gasped, and he saw that he was outnumbered and surrounded.  

"You're going down, man, big time!" Sonic pointed up to the enemy ship. 

"This can't be happening!" Eggman said, "How did you ever awake from my control?!" 

"Got milk?" Tails grinned, and then the scientist began to sweat. 

"Must retreat!" Eggman said in a panic, and he barely escaped attacks. He vanished. 

Outside, in a tree, Metal Sonic watched the ship leave the area. "Too bad." 

"You know, Metal, you should have gone to help him," said Silver, in the same tree. 

"I am not always available, and besides, he said it was a one-man mission." 

"Right," Silver said, remembering. The two robots left the area for the enemy fortress. 

= = = = = 

Knuckles hugged his family tight, so happy again to have them back. The cure was sent everywhere around, and all those who were infected were free. The land was safe again, and the skies were friendly with blue colors and birds flying with songs. Freedom was restored. 

"It's good to have you all back," Knuckles said, in his living room with the crew. 

"Double," Sonic said. "I hardly remember what happened, but it must have been wild." 

"Yeah, but it was Billy who made the cure," Knuckles pointed. 

"But Zack helped me," Billy said, and the lamp robot nodded. 

"It really boils down to one thing," said Tails. "It took some good teamwork." 

Sonic smiled. "Right on," he said. 

"For a while, I thought I would never see you again," Knuckles admitted. 

Nickel shook her head, smiling. "Never say never, Knuckles." 

"There's always a way," Robocop said. 

"After that, I may never drink coke again," Sally said, and Bunnie nodded. 

"Well, I will not fear it any longer," Billy said calmly. "It's not a threat." 

"Not anymore," Knuckles said, and he shocked everyone when he held a can of coke. 

"It's coke!" Amy gasped, and she hid behind her red umbrella for cover.  

Sonic and Tails ran, and Billy backed away, Sally and Bunnie gasped, covering their eyes, Robocop held his handcuffs, and Zack was calm, watching the red echidna drink. 

"Actually, it's just lemonade," Knuckles whispered to the little robot. 

Zack turned his head slightly. "I will never quite understand life." 

"Take your time," Knuckles said. 

And so it was, after that adventure, Knuckles and his friends were safe, together again, and no need to worry. The next day was like any other day. Knuckles came in with a wet newspaper, the one Tails delivered and Muttski drooled on, Sonic challenged Knuckles in a race, and the toy trucks were in the front yard again. It was just like he remembered, and maybe better. With some help from Sonic and Tails, Knuckles bought wood and he built a nice toy box for Keith. That was something he wanted to change, for the good. Keith loved the gift, and with lots of leftover wood, Knuckles and Sonic were surprised that there was enough to build a tree house. Of course, with good working hands, they had it up in no time. Knuckles' neighborhood and his life were great. 

= = = = = 

THE END 

**End credits…**

Cast of SEGA characters… 

Sonic the Hedgehog 

Miles Tails Prower 

Knuckles the Echidna 

Amy Rose 

Dr. Eggman Robotnik 

Metal Sonic 

Silver Sonic

Special Guest stars… 

Bill Nine the Echidna [Billy] ---C. E. Rodriguez 

Zack 505 the Lamp-Bot ---C. E. Rodriguez 

Nickel the Echidna --- C. E. Rodriguez

Keith the Echidna --- C. E. Rodriguez

Sally Alicia Acorn ---Archie Comics  

Bunnie Rabbot ---Archie Comics 

Muttski --- Archie Comics

Robocop ---Orion Pictures Corporation 

Ed Cook ---As himself 

[And Coke is a trademark of its company. No offence intended in this story]  

**Care note:** No critters or robots were harmed during the making of this story. Each one was handled with tenderness and carefulness. The fighting and combat scenes were preformed after special training. The actors and actresses did great. Thanks, Sonic Team.  

**_Special thanks to…_**

My sisters: Monique, Bijou, Colette and Beau. My brothers: Lorran and Einnar. My parents.

And I thank all my readers, adventurous to read and travel along in my written work. 

_A new day brings a new adventure… but for now… Rest easy, heroes. _

**Copyright: **Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew belong to **SEGA. **I do not own him, but I do own Scotty the crime fighter and his team. Thanks for reading. Sayonara, my readers.


End file.
